Mind Reader
by chelsiharris
Summary: - First time writer - A bunch of once off short stories all with heavy Delena content, open for requests! Rated M for a good reason!


_I don't own any rights to vampire diaries. This story exists outside of any time line, this is before they began a physical relationship. Stefan is gone away with Klaus and Damon and Elena are close friends. This is the first sexual story i've ever written so please give feedback as I'd love to know what would help me improve, I know I've spent much more time on the lead up then the act! Hope you guys enjoy, if you have any requests, send them through!_

She woke to the tingling sensation between he thighs, heat radiating from her body. Her dreams were only getting hotter as the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months. Stefan had been gone so long she had all but forgotten what it was like to feel someone run their hands along her body. She missed the touch so much she had begun to have sexual dreams, and no, they weren't about Stefan. This was worse, the sensation she was all too familiar waking up to was caused by none other than Damon Salvatore.

She shook her head and got out of bed, desperately wanting to ease the tension racing though her body. She'd been trying to fight it for so long, it was becoming too hard. Whilst she knew she'd always love Stefan, he hadn't tried to contact in months and she had all but given up on him ever coming home. All whilst this was happening, it seems her feelings were growing for another, there was no way to explain how she could care for him after he'd done so much wrong, been so detrimental to her life, to everyone's lives. But he was her best friend.

Her best friend that she desperately wanted to fuck.

Getting out of the bathroom, re-dressed in a tank top with no bra and pyjama shorts from her shower with a towel wrapped around her head, ready for a relaxing day in bed reading and catching up on some TV, with no family around to bother her. She had declared, it was her day off! She then sees her phone light up on the bedside table, looking over at it she sees 'Damon', walking closer to answer the call by the time she reaches the phone she has missed the call. She picks up the phone to send him a text when she feels a breeze fill the room and she spins around to see Damon standing by her bedroom door.

""Hi Stranger… Ignoring me I see"

"I… I just missed your call, I was going to text you. What are you doing here?" /emShe asks covering her chest which now felt all too bare with Damon now around.

He giggled, noticing her modesty. "I wanted to let you know, the lead for last night turned out to be nothing, not Klaus or Stefan."

She wanted to be more upset by the news, but she wasn't able to be, so many leads hadn't panned out, why she kept sending Damon on these missions was beyond her. He just wouldn't let her go. Something about keeping her safe, bullshit if you ask her.

"Would you like to hang out? We can watch some TV." She can't believe she had offered that, it was her dammed day off and she was going to have to be on edge all day now!

Of course he accepted, did she expect anything else.

They were sitting on the edge of the bed, arguing over which show to watch first, Elena laughed at her suggestion to watch True Blood. Damon looked at her coldly, like she had rocks in her head. If she wanted to watch vampires she didn't have to look too far. They finally settled on Game of Thrones, neither cared much for television, and they both knew Elena would probably talk over the show anyways.

"She was sitting at the end of the bed with her legs crossed. Damon looks her up and down, beginning to smell the arousal on her body. Sometimes, being a vampire had some very nice perks.

"Get up too much this morning?" he asks with a smirk plastered oh-so obviously over his face.

"I don't know where you're going with that but I just woke up and had a shower!"

She was hiding something and he knew it. She was thinking about her dream, Damon had her tied up and at this stage he was draping a whip up her inner thigh. Unbeknownst to her Damon had started listening into her mind, he had considered altering her visions, but god they were so captivating, so sexy and he couldn't believe these visions were coming from her. Cute little Elena who had only slept with Stefan. Of course Damon had listening into their sex and yeah it was alright, he got the job done but let's just say if he wasn't a vampire he would not have heard them.

"If you wanted me all you had to do was ask"

"Hey! Get out of my head! I… I… I was just having strange thoughts, I'm just deprived since Stefan's been gone is all, relax Damon"

Damon moved his hand to be right next to hers and tilted his body around, she could see it coming but didn't know how to stop it. She didn't even know if she wanted to.

Damon put his lips on hers, so soft and gentle he parted her lips with his tongue and kissed her hard, like he'd never kiss her again. She pushed him away.

"I can't. Stefan"

""Stefan isn't here; he hasn't been here. He left you. I didn't, I won't"

"He kissed her again this time placing his hand on the back of her head pulling her closer with every swift action. They parted their lips, she looked at his with sadness in her eyes.

"This isn't right"

"He positioned himself back onto the edge of the bed where he was sitting before. She could feel the heat between her legs, she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter. She could feel the tingles run up her body near every nerve ending. He could sense it too, he knew she wanted him. He could feel it, he could smell it. He could almost taste in in the air. He stands himself up, beginning to walk out of the door. He doesn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"I should go"

"Wait. Damon."

And with that Damon speeds over to her and lifts her body with one arm and places her down on the bed. He is now looing deep into her eyes whilst he hovers over her. He pushes down hard and kisses her with everything he's got, he moves his kisses down her neck, and to her chest. He rips her tank top open with one swift pull of the fabric and takes her nipple into his mouth, using his tongue to flick her and suck with all his might, he gently nibbles her and she jerks, letting out a small moan.

He continues his kisses further down her stomach till he reaches her pyjama shorts. He slowly takes them off, savouring every moment of her body. This is the first time he'd seen her naked and even though he'd seen it a million times in his dreams, having the real thing under his body is like ecstasy.

"His breath gets closer to her pussy; he can feel the warmth over his chin. He places his tongue at the bottom of her opening, slowly licking upwards until he reaches her clit. He uses his tongue to flick this spot before sucking it all into his mouth. Elena moaned loudly, not able to control her urges anymore, she arches her back, pushing her mound against his mouth.

"Damon. I want you. Inside me."

He heard the words and everything in his body shook. He'd dreamed of this moment. As he began to strip on his clothes her felt Elena watch him. She stared at his body, god it was the hottest thing she thinks she's ever seen. Stefan may be fit but Damon was on a whole new level. As he unbuttoned his pants her eyes began to swell, she didn't know if she'd be able to take him all. He was much bigger than she had ever imagined and as vampires she knew they had stamina. She felt herself getting nervous whilst the juices building up down there were only getting worse, if he didn't enter her soon she might go insane.

With that in mind he positioned himself at her entrance.

"Do it… Now"

He slid into her forcefully. She could not believe the pain and pleasure she felt all at once, she hadn't had sex in almost a year. He was so large she didn't think she had ever been stretched this much, but at the same time she had never felt so full.

He began to pull out before thrusting back inside her again.

"Fuck. Damon" she moaned as he thrusted deep inside her tight hole.

She arched her back and rolled her hips to his thrusts he could not believe that she felt this good and tight wrapped around his cock. As he pumped into her harder, she pushed back at the same pace. They began to sync their bodies, he leaned down and kissed her neck before whispering in her ear,

"Sorry there are no whips this time"

He laughed before throwing her head back as he pushed into her harder, picking up the pace. He has speed that Stefan didn't, the harder he pumped into her the wetter she got. He pulled her closer before standing up with her in his arms, he then speeds to the wall, pushing her against it. She feels her back get pushed up against the wall, he is now deep than he was before and she didn't know how long she could take it. As pumped against her in this position he found himself rubbing against her clit. With one arm he kept her up whilst he used his other hand to rub her nipple between his fingers. She began to feel something rising through her body. She knew her orgasm was close, she knew Damon wasn't too far off because the veins in his face were beginning to turn black, his fangs were now out and he tried to hid his face beside hers.

"Damon. Your cock feels so good."

"Elena, I'm close"

"I'm about to cum all over your cock"

As soon as those words came from his mouth, he felt the walls of her pussy tighten around his cock, she began to quiver against him. He grunted deeply, his cock pulsating with his orgasm. As he slowly pulled out of her, he let her down out of his arms and laid her on the bed. She felt him lay down beside her and place his arm over her. She had never felt this way before and whilst she knew it was wrong she never wanted it to end. She could feel his cock stirring in her back, she realised that at least for now, it's wouldn't have to end.


End file.
